happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Easy Comb, Easy Go/Trivia
Trivia *When Disco Bear notices the burnt piece of hair on his head, his mail disintegrates. *It's unknown how Disco Bear climbed down his treehouse without dying the same way Toothy did, though it could be possible that he may have taken another exit. * This was Disco Bear's last starring role until the episode A Vicious Cycle, nearly seven years later. *When Cuddles' mouth fills with hair, his tongue looks similar to the tongue of a penguin. *Next to The Mole's aftershave is a bottle of poison and a bottle of bowling ball polish. *This episode marks one of the few instances that Lifty and Shifty make money honestly (unless they had stolen the hair-growth formulas). *Disco Bear sports the Lifty and Shifty trademark grin as he drives away in their van. *This is one of the only four episodes Lifty and Shifty survive together in. The other three are Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution and Happy New Year. *This is one of the eight episodes where a character (Disco Bear) is forced to cause pain to him/herself, the others being Lumpy in Out on a Limb, The Chokes on You, and I've Got You Under My Skin, Flaky in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Petunia in Wishy Washy and Toothy in Eye Candy and An Inconvenient Tooth. *This is the only TV episode that has a large amount of characters (17) but only has a small portion of them die (5). *All of the characters who die in this episode also died in Ipso Fatso, which coincidentally starred Disco Bear. *Flippy, Cro-Marmot, and Splendid are the only characters that don't appear in this episode. These three are also the only three characters that did not appear in Who's to Flame? and Aw, Shucks!, the two other episodes with a large amount of characters. **However, the latter episodes have almost all the characters die. **Lammy and Mr. Pickels don't count, as the two didn't exist in 2006. * If one notices when Nutty's cotton candy melts, it melts into the shape of a heart. *The music playing in the background when Disco Bear takes a shower is similar to the music in his Smoochie. *It seems that Disco Bear is the only one to notice Nutty's addiction to candy in a regular episode, when he flees in horror when Nutty bites off his cotton candy afro, in addition to throwing his stick of cotton candy to lure Nutty away, though this may have been unintentional. *This is the first and so far only episode that Disco Bear is seen bald. *This is the 19th and last episode in the first season of the TV series where Pop and Cub appear. *Disco Bear is indirectly responsible for every death in this episode. *Just like Stayin' Alive and Ipso Fatso, Disco Bear was responsible for everyone's death. *Disco Bear has a picture of a triangle in his bathroom. Cultural References *The title is a pun on the phrase "Easy come, easy go". *The moral means to not argue about very small differences or unimportant details. *The music that plays in the barber shop resembles the song "I Wanna Be Like You" from the 1967 Disney animated movie The Jungle Book. *Lumpy puts on aftershave and screams a la Kevin Callister from the 1990 film Home Alone. Superlatives *Lumpy screaming in pain after burning his flesh with aftershave is similar to Giggles doing the same thing after Petunia inadvertently spits lemonade on her slashed face from Eyes Cold Lemonade. *This is the second time a character has alcohol splashed on an open part of their body. The first time was in Mime and Mime Again with Toothy. *Toothy suffers a similar death in Mime to Five and Stealing the Spotlight. His death was also similar to Handy and Cub's deaths in Gems the Breaks. *Cuddles' death is similar to Pop's death in the "Popcorn" option of his Smoochie and his injury before death, Toothy's death in Peas in a Pod and to one of Splendid's injuries in Gems the Breaks. Production Notes *The title of this episode is a pun on the phrase "easy come, easy go", which means that you think that you can achieve something with very little effort but it won't last. *This episode aired on YouTube on April 27, 2012 as confirmed on Twitter along with Wingin' It and Tongue in Cheek. The name for the mix is "Eleventh Hour" (which was originally titled "Good and Nice Eleven"). Lumpy, Sniffles and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Lumpy dies once and Sniffles dies twice while The Mole survives in all three. *While at an event Ken Pontac said that the scene in the episode where Disco Bear plucked the hair from his eye was inspired by a dream he had the night after they had started work on the episode. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia